


the broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes<br/>you feel like<br/>you're too<br/>fucked up<br/>to be loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	the broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a slightly different format this time, so feedback would be wonderful!  
> And hey, look, Wally's not dead!
> 
> Title from "Broken" by Lifehouse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat.

sometimes   
you feel like  
you're too   
fucked up  
to be loved  
you feel guilty  
every time  
he kisses you  
every time  
he tells you  
he loves you  
and even  
more guilty  
when you  
can't say it  
back to him  
because  
you feel like  
you're not  
ready and   
to be honest  
you're not  
really sure what  
love even is  
but when  
he kisses you  
and tells you  
he loves you  
you think  
that you're  
learning how


End file.
